1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pack consisting of a foldable blank, more particularly, a compound foil, for receiving rod-shaped articles, preferably cigarettes. The blank encloses the contents of the pack in a tubular manner and at the front ends, overlapping, at least partially interconnected flaps are folded in such a way that an inner longitudinal end flap rests against the contents of the pack, two side end flaps are folded on these longitudinal end flaps and the second outer longitudinal end flaps are folded on the side end flaps and the first inner longitudinal end flaps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compound foils are essentially already known as packaging material. They consist of a plurality of interconnected layers. One embodiment of such a foil consists of five layers: three polyethylene foil layers, an aluminum layer and a paper layer. The layers are always arranged with a polyethylene foil layer on the outside. This is followed by the paper layer or the aluminum layer. These two layers are separated from each other by an inner polyethylene foil layer.